Falling
by Reusch17
Summary: Not really sure how to describe it, but it's darker then my other fics. Give it a try if you feel up to it.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes look over the black waters below, silently wondering how deep the ocean was that led to it's abyss

**A/N-So here's a new fic that popped into my mind at work today. I don't really know what to say about it aside from read it and tell me if you like it or not. It's a little darker then my normal fics so be warned.**

**Falling**

Her eyes look over the black waters below, silently wondering how deep the ocean was that led to its abyss. An abyss much like what her life had become; cold, dark and terrifying. It was for this reason that she now stood here, perched precariously on the railing of a desolate bridge. There was nothing, but silence around her and that was how she wanted it. She didn't want anyone to interfere. It had taken her awhile to finally work up the resolve to go through with what she had so often been thinking of these past few days.

_It's the only way… _

In the distance she heard the sound of a car approaching. She hoped with all her might that the driver wouldn't see her in the darkness of the night. She hung her head as she heard the car slow down and stop behind her. She refused to look back, hoping that if she ignored the person they would leave her alone. Soft footsteps drew nearer, but stopped a safe distance from the troubled woman. She waited for the person to say something, attempting to coax her down… but there was nothing. The silence ensued and it made her agitated. If this person wasn't willing to do anything, then why be there at all? Why not just leave?

For ten minutes they stayed stock still… neither moving nor making a sound. Finally it was too much for the already burdened woman to bear.

"What are you waiting for?" Her tone was cold and hard, but at the same time it wavered with unease and freight.

"I actually don't know. I think you would have to tell me." Was the reply from a low and surprisingly calm voice, given the situation.

"What?" She slowly turned her torso, an arm bracing her body against the support next to her so she wouldn't fall unintentionally. She looked at the road and found a young blonde man standing there, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Well you haven't done anything so I'm not sure what to expect?" The woman couldn't believe her ears. Here she was about to jump off a bridge, bringing an end to her pitiful existence and this man was toying with her.

"Is it not clear what I intend to do? Isn't that why you stopped? To watch me kill myself?" She asked in anger.

"Your intent does look clear, but I did not stop to watch. I stopped because I thought you might like help."

"Is that why you stopped almost ten feet away and made no sound or attempt to dissuade me?" She was confused by this blonde man and was curious as to his intention.

"I stopped this far away because I did not want to startle you into doing something rash. And I remained silent, because I wanted you to speak first… to tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why a beautiful woman would want to end her life of course?" The stranger took a tentative step forward towards the woman, taking in her appearance in the moonlight. She was indeed gorgeous. Her aqua hair fell in curls, resting on creamy white shoulders that matched her complexion. Her face was stained with tears, but even so it was more beautiful then any woman the stranger had ever seen before. He frowned though when he heard the woman before him scoff at his remark.

"What good is beauty? It doesn't matter… nothing matters." She turned back to the water frowning. She heard the gravel crunch under the man's feet and soon felt his presence next to her.

"There are many things that matter… you just have to find them." His voice was soft and comforting and for some reason she felt safe with him there. "Honestly though… what could have happened to bring you to such a place in your life that you would end it all with a simple step?"

"Why do you care?" Her voice was no longer harsh, but sad and defeated. "No one cares about me… not now anyways."

"Am I not allowed to care?"

"But you don't even know me?"

"I don't need to know you to know that you're feeling afraid and troubled right now… and that maybe you just need someone to talk to… to listen to what it is that's upset you so much. If you want to talk, then I will listen." Tears fell down her face again as she listened to the kind words of the stranger next to her. He sounded so truthful… as if he really did care about her.

She thought for a moment about everything. Was it so bad that this was the only way out? Did she have no other option? She was brought out of her pensiveness by the smooth voice again.

"Will you step down and think it over… please?" She turned slightly to see him standing there with his hand held out to her, and a kind hopeful look on his face, pleading her to go with him. She sighed and started to turn her body, to reach for the stranger's hand. She was almost there when her foot slipped on the metal railing. She hit her head against the support that she had been leaning against and fell unconscious as her body went over the railing towards the waters below.

The man lunged forward and managed to grasp her hand before she was too far gone. His body crashed against the railing painfully, knocking the air from his lungs, as he struggled to maintain a grip. However the dead weight was too much and she slipped from his hand and plummeted down. Without a seconds hesitation the blond haired man was over the railing, diving after her.

**To be continued..?**

**A/N-We'll see what happens from here on in because I'm not sure myself and we all know that I'm not one for planning. I like to dive right in and see if anything good comes from it. Review if you wish for me to rack my brain for a way to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Well thank you to everyone who reviewed

**A/N-Well thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. Heck I had some people review who had never reviewed before I think. Makes me really happy. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this. **

**Falling Ch.2**

Blackness… It was all that greeted her. It seemed she was in a void where nothing existed, but her.

_What happened? Did… did I do it? Did I jump? I can't remember._

She fought with her mind, trying to resurrect the memories of the event that had transpired. Suddenly it came to her.

_I was on the bridge and that man… that blonde man… I wanted to go with him, but… I slipped. Am I dead? No! I didn't want to die. I changed my mind. Oh God…_

Her eyes flew open and took in the whiteness of the ceiling. Her head throbbed in agony and she raised a hand to where the majority of the pain was emanating from. She felt a piece of gauze and under it she could feel the stitches that held her flesh fast.

_I'm alive…_

She looked around the room, noting that she was in a hospital. The smell of antiseptic alcohol filled the air and the environment was as sterile as anything she had ever experienced before. Her eyes caught sight of movement beside her and she turned her head.

There sitting in a chair, head tilted to one side, was the blonde man fast asleep. In his slumber he looked worn. He was in a pair of light blue scrubs, to her confusion, and aside from their clean appearance his body was less so. His face held several scratches, the same for the part of his arms that showed, protruding from the garment. Under his eyes were dark bags that, though they couldn't make him look any less handsome, made him seem as if he had only just slept for the first time in days.

She gazed upon him for awhile, wondering why he was there and what had happened to him. She however didn't have enough time to figure it out, because a man in a white coat walked into the room with a chart in hand.

"Good morning miss. I'm Doctor Hanabishi. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, my head hurts a little." Her voice was hoarse and she wondered how long she had been asleep. She gratefully accepted the glass of water and pills he handed her while he answered her unasked question.

"You've been out for three days now. That was a pretty bad knock to the head you received. You're lucky that Ms. Tenoh here found you and brought you in."

"Who?" She asked as she placed the glass on the table beside her. The doctor looked at her and then to his left, indicating the prone figure with his pen.

"Ms. Tenoh. She said that she was driving along a bridge and saw you fall over the railing. She jumped in and pulled you out. I however feel there's more to what happened then what she's telling, because her injuries tell a different story."

She looked at the blonde in disbelief.

_He's … a she? _

She hadn't noticed it before, but if you looked carefully you could tell that she was indeed a woman. Her features were too soft for a man, but the way she presented herself it was easy to be confused… especially for one not in the right state of mind.

"Her injuries?" She questioned, now looking back to the doctor. He nodded his head as he began to answer.

"Aside from all the minor cuts and scrapes, she bruised several ribs. That doesn't happen by diving into water unless you really, really screw up. It looks as if her ribs impacted quite hard on something solid. It would take a really bad dive to do that and you wouldn't walk away from it so... Either way she won't say more then, you fell and she jumped in. At the very least you're both going to be fine. Sore for a few days, but fine. Now then, we have to talk about you."

The aqua haired woman returned her attention from the blonde to the doctor.

"First off… what is your name? You had no identification and no one has reported a woman of your description missing."

_Of course no one would… no one cares._

"Michiru… Michiru Kaiou."

"Ok… and now do you want to tell me what happened?" He looked at her with expecting eyes.

"I… fell. I tripped and I fell over the railing." She looked straight into the doctor's eyes and she could see that he didn't really believe her. After a few minutes of doubting looks he nodded his head.

"Alright. I'm going to go finish your paperwork and you should be able to leave here tonight." He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when he heard Michiru call out to him.

"Doctor, how long has she been here?" He smiled softly at the question.

"Since she brought you in. She refused to really leave your side. She wouldn't let us treat her at first, but eventually gave in. To be honest I think this is the first time I've seen her sleep in the past three days." He gave the blonde and the aqua haired women a last glance and then left the room.

Michiru couldn't stop looking at the blonde.

_Tenoh…why do you care?_

As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice teal eyes open. The only thing that caught her attention was the soft, low voice.

"Hey." Michiru shook her head to clear it and looked at the blonde.

"Hey." She replied softly. She watched as the blonde stood from the chair, wincing slightly while holding her ribs. She came over and stood right next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, thank you." The blonde nodded her head. "Umm can I ask you something?" Again the blonde nodded. "What's your name? The doctor mentioned your last name, but that was it." The blonde chuckled.

"It's Haruka Tenoh. And yours?"

"Michiru Kaiou."

"The famous violinist?" The aqua haired woman nodded. "I thought you looked familiar." Haruka looked around the room and then walked over to the door, closing it. She came back to the bed and looked down at Michiru. "So… Want to tell me why you were on that bridge trying to kill yourself?" She asked gently. Michiru turned her head and looked out the window.

"You wouldn't understand." She mumbled.

"I never said I would. But I told you on the bridge that I would listen, because it's better to get it out then to keep it inside… as we've seen." Michiru didn't respond, but instead kept staring out the window. "Listen I might not have gone through the same thing as you, but I did have my fair share of pain and trouble… and I almost made a huge mistake." Michiru felt a hand under her chin turn her so she was looking at Haruka. Once she was, Haruka turned her arm so her wrist was showing. With a finger she traced a pale line that ran down most of her forearm. She did the same for the other. "So I don't know how you got to where you are… but I'll try and help you get away from it… like I did." At that point Michiru broke down in tears, and Haruka pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why? Why do you care for me?" Michiru sobbed into Haruka's chest.

"Because everyone needs someone to care for them."

**A/N-Alright so not much in this chapter again. And I know it's shorter then most of my other stuff, but bare with me people, it will get better… I hope. Review to make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Michiru slowly pulled one the dress that she has been wearing when she had fallen off the bridge

**A/N- Well here's chapter three and it's quite a bit longer then my last 2. I figured I might get hurt if I didn't add some explanation and background in this one. Anyways thank you all for your continued support. It means a lot.**

**Falling Ch.3**

Michiru slowly pulled on the dress that she had been wearing when she had fallen off the bridge. It had been cleaned by the hospital, but even so it felt dirty to Michiru. It was tainted and as soon as she got home and was able to change, it was going straight into the garbage.

She heard a knock on the door of her room and opened it to see Haruka smiling gently at her. She was now dressed in the clothes that she too had been wearing that same night, but hers were worse for the wear. Michiru had learnt from Haruka that all the cuts she had received had been when she had pulled Michiru from the water. In order to get back to the road and her car they had to go through some brush and thickets. Michiru had been protected for the most part by Haruka's jacket that she had placed on her, but the thin material of the black dress shirt that she wore was not enough to protect herself. Now the shirt was ripped and torn in several places. As far as Michiru was concerned though, this only served to make Haruka appear more attractive.

"Are you ready to go?" Michiru nodded her head.

"Yes." She walked out of the room and Haruka fell in step beside her. They went to the nurse's station and Michiru filled out the papers that authorized her release. She was more then glad to be leaving the hospital. It had too much of a cold feeling to it and it made her feel more depressed then she already was. The only thing that was comforting to her… was Haruka.

For almost the entire afternoon Michiru had cried and Haruka had held her. When she wasn't crying she was just holding tightly to the woman who seemed to be the only one in the world who cared for Michiru.

Michiru had yet to tell Haruka anything and she was thankful that the blonde had not pushed her. Instead Haruka had opted to tell Michiru a little more about herself. She found out that the 26 year old blonde was actually Japan's top racer. The blonde had faked hurt, when Michiru had told her she had never before heard of the famous racing star. She told Michiru that she had been living on her own since she was sixteen, but never said why she was alone at such a young age. Michiru wanted to ask, but reciprocated the kindness of the blonde and did not push. Overall Michiru felt that she knew quite a bit about the blonde, although she knew that there was much more.

Once they exited the hospital, Haruka led the way to her car, which in the daylight Michiru could see that it was a yellow convertible. Haruka opened the door for Michiru, who thanked her and sat down in the car. Haruka went around and climbed in the driver's side, starting the car.

"So where to?" Haruka asked looking to the violinist. Haruka had offered earlier to let Michiru stay at her place if she didn't want to be alone. Michiru hadn't really answered because yes, she didn't want to be alone, but she still had only just met Haruka. It was true that this woman had risked her life to save hers and she had been incredibly kind and caring towards her, but Michiru had been hurt by too many people she thought had cared about her that she was wary to openly trust and leave herself vulnerable.

"Would you be able to drive me home?"

"Of course. Just tell me where to go."

30 Minutes later found the yellow car parking in front of an elegant looking apartment building. It looked to be at least 30 stories high and was a more modern design then what Haruka was use to. Once the car stopped Haruka killed the engine and turned to look at Michiru. The aqua haired beauty was looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Slowly she looked up to Haruka and offered a weak smile.

"Thank you for driving me home Haruka." She slowly got out of the car ignoring Haruka's worried face. She walked to the front door and just as she was about to unlock it, she turned back to Haruka. "Would you like to come up for a drink?" Haruka smiled and hopped out of her car.

Together they got in the elevator and went up to the top floor. Michiru's apartment was a very sleek and attractive place. It wasn't overly furnished which gave it a nice clean, organized look and the walls we're a very light shade of aqua. A shade that Haruka thought suited Michiru very well.

While Michiru went about preparing some tea, Haruka wandered about the living room. She walked over to the balcony that overlooked downtown Tokyo and was amazed by the view. It was absolutely breathtaking. She was so engrossed in it, that she didn't notice Michiru come up behind her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Haruka turned with a start.

"Oh yeah… it is." She accepted the cup of tea that Michiru held out to her. They stared out at the sunset for a few minutes before Michiru turned around and sat on the light beige sofa that sat against the wall. Haruka joined her, eying her with concern. "You alright?" Michiru nodded and looked into teal eyes.

"Yes… I'm alright. Just… thinking."

"Are any of those thoughts going to be out loud so I know what happened?" The blonde's question was met with silence. "I thought not." She placed her cup of tea on the coffee table and turned to look at Michiru fully. "So how about I tell you what happened to me?" Michiru turned to look at the blonde and could see a distant hurt in those concerned eyes. She didn't say anything, allowing the racer to start her tale.

"I can't remember when it started, but it was definitely at an early age. My parents were what you would call a normal couple. They both had jobs and made decent salaries. They had a large, but modest house in the suburbs and everyone found them to be quite nice. What they didn't have though… was the daughter they always wanted. They wanted a little princess and not a tomboy who got into fights at school. How unfortunate for them that they received the latter." Haruka paused as she thought about how to continue.

"My father started beating me every time I would come home covered in dirt or with a note from my teacher saying how I had gotten into a fight with a boy at school. He always disregarded the part about how it was never me who started it and I was only trying to defend myself. It got to the point where he didn't even wait for an excuse. As soon as I set foot in the door I received a backhand to the face."

"I made up stories at school to cover up for him. I couldn't say anything. I was terrified. If he did this to me when I was obedient imagine what would have happened if I went against him? I had no one to turn to. My mother knew that everything was happening, but she had the same mentality as my father. I wasn't perfect, so they would beat me until I was."

"This continued throughout school well into my teens. When I entered high school I befriended a girl named Orihime. She was beautiful, intelligent and just an overall wonderful person. I found that I was attracted to her and though I knew that I had never been into boys I questioned it. I finally accepted it when she kissed me one time on the front steps of my parent's house. I wish she had chosen a better place, because my father had come home early and saw everything. Now not only was his daughter not a princess… but she was a 'dyke' too."

"He dragged me into the house, slamming the door in Orihime's face. That night he beat me more then he had ever done before. I honestly thought that I wasn't going to make it." Haruka looked up at Michiru to make sure she was still listening. She was, and with a look of utter horror and sadness upon her face.

"I missed a week of school. When I finally went back I avoided Orihime at all costs. My father told me if I ever saw her again that I would not live past it. After two weeks of narrow escapes and the likes, she managed to corner me in the locker room after our last period of gym. She asked me why I was avoiding her and started crying. I don't know how it happened, but seeing her crying like that made me snap. It was the final straw. I couldn't take anymore of this life."

"I pushed past her and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I screamed in frustration as I punched the mirror in front of me, shattering my image. I picked up one of the pieces and after hesitating for what seemed like hours, but must have only been minutes, I decided this was the only way to end all of the suffering… all of the hurt and pain I felt. I dragged the jagged piece down my arm and watched as the blood ran from the wound. I did the same to the other arm. I wanted to make sure that this was it. That I wouldn't have to live another day of this hell again."

"It couldn't have taken me too long to pass out from lack of blood. The last thing I remember was Orihime pounding on the door and yelling at me to open up. Then… there was nothing… just black."

"When I woke up I was in a hospital room and there they were… my parents. I don't know how I survived, but they told me Orihime had gotten a teacher to unlock the door and then they had called the paramedics. Amazingly enough… I lived, despite the severity of my self inflicted wounds."

"I was under suicide watch and was never left alone, which I think is the only reason my father hadn't murdered me before I woke up. One day when they weren't there Orihime came to see me and she persuaded me to tell my psychiatrist about the abuse which she had come to realize on her own."

"They locked both my parents up after a huge ordeal and I got my own place. Things started to look up for me. I graduated high school and Orihime and I were a couple. We went off to college and I started to race. Something I had always had a passion for, but hid it because my father would have been furious with me."

"At that point I realized that if I had managed to kill myself, I never would have been able to experience everything that I have. Racing, school… Orihime." There was a pause after that and Haruka looked down at her hands.

"What happened to Orihime?" Michiru asked in a very soft voice, barely above a whisper.

"She died… Killed by a drunk driver the year we were to graduate together."

"I'm so sorry Haruka." Haruka smiled sadly at her.

"Don't be. There wasn't anything you could have done. And I treasure the time I had with her more then anything else. I miss her, but I have to keep telling myself that she wouldn't have wanted me to forever mourn her. She was the one who showed me that there are things worth living for in this life… even if I can't see them right away. They always make themselves known eventually."

A silence engulfed them again as Haruka took time to calm herself emotionally after having told of the most traumatic experiences of her life, and Michiru took in all the things that she had said.

She had gone through so much… so much that most people probably would not have been able to come back from. This woman in front of her was the strongest woman she had ever met, which made it that much easier to once again fall into her arms crying, just to feel the strength and protection they offered. Michiru almost didn't hear Haruka's gentle words over her own muffled sobs,

"It's not easy to do it alone, but I'm here… and I do care even if you think that no one does."

**A/N-Well there you go. You know what you have to do now if you want me to update…. REVIEW!! Thanks Again!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-BLAH

**A/N-BLAH! I think that pretty much sums up how I feel about this chapter, but I figured I left this one alone for too long and it needed an update. So… I guess either way I feel bad for you readers… no update… update that sucks… not really a winning side in there. Oh well… here ya go.**

**Falling Ch 4**

Michiru opened her eyes and saw that the once bright room was now dark with night. She noticed that half her body was warm and turned her head slightly to see what the source of the heat was. She gasped slightly when she saw that she had fallen asleep leaning against Haruka who was slumbering on the couch. Michiru pushed herself gently away from the blonde and stood from the sofa.

She backed away from the couch, never taking her eyes of the woman before her. The moonlight cast a beautiful aura on Haruka's face and made her seem even more saintly then Michiru already thought she was. She stood there for a few more moments before quietly sneaking away to the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her after entering and leaned against it. She looked to her right and found her reflection in the mirror. She placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward towards the mirror, scrutinizing herself. She looked into her blue eyes that once held so much passion and life and found nothing, but a dull sheen glazed over them. She blinked trying to make it go away, but it held fast.

Michiru nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door. She checked herself in the mirror quickly and with a deep breath opened the door to look into two sleepy and concerned teal eyes. Haruka smiled gently at her.

"Are you ok?" Michiru nodded.

"Yes, thank you." They both stood there in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally Haruka cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Umm… it's late… I should get going; I have practice tomorrow." She paused and looked at Michiru. "Are you going to be ok? I mean… if you don't want to be alone I can stay… if you want me to that is." In Michiru's head a voice was screaming to say don't go, but her words betrayed her feelings.

"No… I'll be alright. Thank you, but I can't interrupt your life like that just because mine is messed up at the moment." She really did mean that last part. She felt horrible that she was monopolizing all of Haruka's time and they barely knew each other. "You've already done more then enough." Once again Haruka offered a kind and caring smile while she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy if I've been able to help." Haruka then searched through her black leather jacket that she had been holding and soon retrieved a pen and a scrap of paper. After assuring herself that nothing important was written on the paper, Haruka placed it against the wall and scribbled on it. "Look if you ever want to talk about anything… and I do mean anything…" She handed the slip of paper to the aqua haired woman. "Give me a call alright?" Michiru nodded as she took the paper and stared at the numbers written on it. "I guess I'll get going then." Michiru followed Haruka to the door and bid her good night.

After closing the door Michiru went to the window and stared down at the street below. A few moments later she saw the shadow of Haruka walk out and get into her car. She sighed and placed her forehead against the glass, closing her eyes as she listened to the car speed off. Finally she opened her eyes and after looking at the number in her hand one last time Michiru walked into her bedroom.

She threw off the dress that she had wanted to be rid of earlier, but still wore due to having invited Haruka up, and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and climbed in relishing the hot water that slightly scalded her skin. She scrubbed at her skin trying to get the dirty feeling that she had off of her body, but it was attempted in vain.

After a full hour Michiru finally walked out of the steam filled bathroom already clad in an overly large shirt that she normally wore to bed. She lay down in her bed and pulled the sheets over herself. She stared up at the ceiling wishing that the quiet atmosphere would go away… would go away and take with it the cruel voices that now haunted her when there was nothing else to overwhelm them in the silence.

'_It's not right! It's not… natural.'_

'_Get away from me! I don't ever want to see you again!'_

'_I'm sorry, but we have no place for someone like you here.'_

'_I don't love you… I never loved you.'_

The sound of quiet sobs filled the room as Michiru cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 45 minutes of speeding through the city Haruka arrived at her apartment. She walked through the door and threw the pile of mail that had accumulated in her absence on the table in the entranceway. She hung her jacket in the closet and walked into the kitchen, pulling a beer out of the fridge before making her way into the living room. She let herself fall onto the couch with a sigh. She took a sip of her beer and then noticed the flashing red light on the table next to her in the corner of the room. She pressed the button and an automated voice filled the room.

"You have 2 new messages. Message 1."

"Tenoh it's your manager. Where the hell are you? You missed yesterday's practice. You better be at the next one or I'll kick your ass." A beep indicated the end of the message and Haruka rolled her eyes as the next one started to play and her manager's voice echoed again.

"Tenoh what the hell? One more missed practice and you can kiss your career goodbye. I'm not putting up with anymore of this shit."

"End of messages." Immediately Haruka hit the delete button and stood from the couch.

She walked over to the large glass doors that led to her balcony. She opened them and stepped out into the brisk night air. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze wash over her. It calmed her and after the past few days this was exactly what she needed.

_Michiru Kaiou… what are you hiding?_

She sighed as she killed the rest of her beer and went back inside. She put the bottle in the recycling and then walked to her room. She glanced down at her watch and frowned at the tiny hands positions. It was now 3am and she would have to be up in 4 hours to go to practice. She knew that if she missed another one there would indeed be hell to pay. Although only in the sense that her manager would be a huge pain. He would never risk losing the number one racer in Japan.

She entered her room and immediately went to the adjoining bathroom. 20 minutes later Haruka was showered and in boxers and a t-shirt, ready for bed. She climbed in and stared at the ceiling. The moonlight played with the shadows on it and they danced in Haruka's vision.

She couldn't clear her head of the mysterious aqua haired woman. She could tell even without the suicide attempt that the woman was greatly troubled. You could see it in her eyes. They held so much pain and sadness… much like Haruka's had long ago. Haruka wished that she could get her to open up… it was the only way to save her and Haruka knew this first hand.

Uneasily Haruka fell asleep hoping that Michiru would call her… call her and trust her to help her.

**A/N-And there it is… yeah I promise I'll start trying to have this make sense sometime soon… really, I will. Ok that might be a lie, but we'll see what happens, ne? Review if you want to know what my addled brain will do next.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Well I was going to wait to post this, but a lovely lady changed my mind so this one's for you Trixxie

**A/N-Well I was going to wait to post this, but a lovely lady changed my mind so this one's for you Trixxie. ;)**

**Falling Ch 5**

"Well?" a low voice asked as it watched a red blur go by on the track in front of them. The person next to him pressed a button on the stop watch.

"A new record Fujita-San." The older man grunted as he watched the car pull into the garage. Haruka pulled herself out and took off her helmet. She glanced over to her manager and crew member who were watching her.

"And the verdict is?" She asked running a hand through her hair.

"A new record Tenoh-San. Congratulations." The crewmember bowed to her. She smirked and thanked him. She then turned to Fujita who despite her exemplary performance had a frown on his face. She sighed and turned away heading for the locker rooms. Fujita followed,

"So what's the deal Tenoh?"

"Deal with what?"

"Why you missed two practices? It's unacceptable."

"I have my reasons. Besides does it really matter? I just got a new track record."

"I don't care how fucking good you are Tenoh, you still have to show up to practices." Haruka stopped in front of the door to the locker rooms. She sighed and turned around.

"I am dealing with something very personal…" She growled in a low timber. "If I have to miss a practice or two because of it… then so be it. I will however never miss a race… and I will never… ever lose." They stared at each other for a few moments before Fujita-san threw his hands up in exasperation and then walked away.

Haruka stepped into the locker room and sighed. She showered and got dressed in fresh clothes. She grabbed her watch from inside her locker and put it on. She took her wallet and placed it in her pocket while also grabbing her cell phone. She flipped it open and sighed as she noticed there was no message telling her she had a missed call. She closed the phone and placed it in her pocket. She slammed the locker shut and walked out. She climbed into her car and sped off in the direction of the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru woke up and squinted into the sunlight that was now pouring into her room. She glanced over to the clock on her bedside table and was slightly shocked when she saw the numbers 11:17 that glowed red. She hadn't been able to fall asleep until almost 5 that morning.

Michiru threw the sheets from her thin body and sat up. She groaned as she felt the presence of an oncoming headache. She stood and went to the bathroom, taking some pills to ease pain. She looked again into the mirror and again was greeted by what she viewed as the shell of the woman she used to be. She sighed as she begun to ready herself for whatever the day would bring.

Eventually Michiru found herself in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. She grimaced as she threw out something that she could no longer define. Finally she gave up and shut the fridge door. There was nothing edible in there anymore. Her absence had seen to that. She sighed as she walked to the door and picked up her purse. She would have to go out to the grocery store if she wanted something to eat.

She walked down the aisles at the grocery store trying hard to ignore the pointed stares and whispers that followed her. She quickly wiped away a tear that was making a bid for freedom. She didn't want to cry… not here… not in front of these strangers. She grabbed the last item she felt she needed and went to line up.

She finally made it out of the grocery store and started to walk back to her apartment. It wasn't all that close, but she felt like walking. She focused on walking through the crowd, thankful when she turned down a less crowded path into an alley that was a shortcut. She didn't notice the two shadows that lingered behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka sighed as she watched the cashier pass her items over the scanner. She had stopped on her way home to pick up some groceries since all she had in her fridge were 2 beers. She looked up from the screen totaling the amount she owed and caught a glimpse of aqua passing through the doors. Haruka creased her brow…

_Michiru?_

Her suspicions were confirmed as she watched the violinist walk by the window right in front of her. She was interrupted when she heard the cashier talking to her.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"She turned her attention to the woman before her who was now tapping the screen. "Oh sorry. Here." She handed over her credit card and turned back to look out the window.

_Damn it she's gone._

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day." Haruka took her credit card back and quickly gathered her few bags, rushing out of the store. She looked down that street and was just able to make out Michiru turning a corner. She frowned though when she saw two less then respectable men following her. Haruka dumped her bags in her car that was parked in front of the store and took off at a jog to catch up to the aqua haired woman. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru began walking a little bit faster. She had become aware of someone following her. She immediately regretted her decision to go walk down this particular alley. Even during the day it was dark enough, and removed enough to be a place to hide from unwanted attention.

She gasped as she felt a hand close around her upper arm and turn her roughly so she was now facing two, grinning men.

"You were right… it is her." The man who gripped Michiru informed his colleague as he continued to eye Michiru lustfully.

"Let go of me." Michiru whimpered, trying to get pull her arm free. It didn't work and instead the man pushed her so she was now in the arms of the other one.

"I told you man… it's the lesbian violinist. Or maybe… she's just confused. Perhaps we can 'straighten' her out." Both of them started laughing, but stopped as another voice interrupted them.

"Get your hands off her!" The men whirled around, Michiru still tight in the one man's arms, and stared into the angry eyes of Haruka. "I said… Let her go. Are you deaf?" She growled already rigid with fury. The two men looked at her and then at each other. The one holding Michiru took a step back while the other moved up.

"What are you going to do?" He asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was bigger then Haruka for sure… they both were.

"Just let her go and you won't have to find out."

"You know what? I'm a curious guy… I think I'd like to find out." Quickly he lunged at Haruka swinging his fist at her. She stepped to the side and grabbed his outstretched arm, pulling it behind him and up. She then pushed him off to the side into the wall. He fell to the ground and Haruka turned her attention back to Michiru and the other man. The guy sneered and threw Michiru to the ground before running at Haruka.

Haruka barely had time to try and position herself before her was upon her. He jumped on her, bringing both of them to the ground. Haruka landed hard and winced as her head made contact with the pavement. She was however quick and managed to roll over so that she was now on top and punching the other man. She stopped though when she heard Michiru cry out to her. She looked over to the aqua haired woman who was still on the ground and realized that she should have instead have been looking to the other side.

Haruka was sent tumbling after a well placed kick to the ribs that had still not fully recovered from the ordeal on the bridge. She writhed in pain as the first man she had fought stepped over his unconscious partner and walked towards her. By this time she was on her hands and knees gasping for painful breaths. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet, shoving her against the wall while grabbing her shirt collar to hold her there.

"Still feel like a hero pal?" He scoffed at her. Haruka grabbed at his hands,

"Not yet…" She quickly brought her head forward against his and he immediately let go and stumbled backwards, tripping over his fallen comrade who was now stirring. "Shall we keep going?" The two men looked at each other and figured it wasn't worth the effort. They got up and ran out of the alley. Haruka let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't know if she would have been able to hold out much longer. Her head was pounding and her ribs were crying in protest. She however ignored all of this as she remembered the violinist.

Haruka turned around to find Michiru sitting against the wall with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms hugging them. Haruka knelt down in front of her and brought Michiru's face up to look at her.

"Are you ok Michiru?" Michiru just stared back at her and tears started to make their way down her face. Haruka wiped them away and stood up, pulling Michiru with her into a tight hug. "Come on." Haruka led Michiru away from the alley and back towards the street and her car. She helped Michiru sit inside before getting in and driving off in the direction of her apartment which was closer then Michiru's.

When they go there Haruka parked and helped Michiru out, taking her groceries as well. They went up to Haruka's apartment and she led Michiru to the couch in the living room, telling her to sit down. She then went and put away the groceries that needed to be refrigerated before moving off to the bathroom. She returned to Michiru with a bottle of antiseptic and some band-aids.

She sat next to Michiru took her hand. She cleaned the cuts on there from when Michiru had fallen to the ground, and smiled gently at Michiru as she hissed from the sting.

"Sorry…" Haruka muttered as she placed a band-in on the hand.

"It's alright." Haruka looked up into deep, blue eyes. "Thank you Haruka… for saving me… again…. and for everything." Haruka smiled.

"It's my pleasure." She was about to stand up and go put away the band-aids and antiseptic when Michiru grabbed her wrist and kept her there. She took the things from Haruka's hands.

"You're hurt." She offered quietly. Haruka nodded and sat still while Michiru cleaned some of the cuts she got during the fight. "How are your ribs?"

"Oh they're fine." Haruka lied, dismissively waving a hand. Michiru gave her an unbelieving look and in the next moment had placed a hand firmly on Haruka's side. Haruka jumped a bit and cursed in pain. She looked up sheepishly at Michiru. "Alright… not so fine, but it's not that bad."

"You need to take it easy. Do you have an ice pack?"

"Uh yeah, in the freezer I think." Michiru nodded and got up. She returned from the kitchen with an ice pack. She placed it against the side of Haruka's temple where a bump was starting to form.

"You really could have been hurt Haruka." Haruka merely shrugged at the statement.

"So could you." Michiru smiled softly before turning her gaze away and looking down at the carpet. Haruka sighed. "Michiru are you going to tell me anything or just try to go about everything as if you're alright… because you're not and anyone can see that."

"I can't…"

"Why not? Why are you afraid to open up to me?"

"Haruka you barely know me."

"Well that's not for lack of trying. I don't want to push you Michiru, I don't. But trust me when I say that bottling everything up is going to lead you right back to where you started… and next time you won't be able to be saved."

"I don't want you to hate me." Michiru muttered softly.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Everyone else does."

"Well I'm not everyone else Michiru… Please. I want to help you." Michiru looked back up into Haruka's eyes… those teal eyes that had no trace of malice or hate, only understanding and compassion. Michiru knew she couldn't hide it any longer. Haruka was right… she needed to get all out before it destroyed her.

**A/N-I know… I'm such a jerk. This one was too long to include Michiru's story so you'll just have to wait till the next chapter… which won't come till I get the reviews I'm looking for. Show me you want to know. ;) Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Alright well thank you to everyone who reviewed

**A/N-Alright well thank you to everyone who reviewed. You all rock. I hope that this chapter does not disappoint. **

**Falling Ch 6**

Michiru took a deep breath as she continued staring into those deep teal eyes. She felt a soft hand being placed on top of hers that were in her lap. She glanced down and saw the now bruised hand of Haruka's softly resting there.

Haruka… She had done so much for the aqua haired woman. Twice now she had saved her life and here she was… trying to save it again. She deserved to know why Michiru was acting this way after she had been so kind and understanding… understanding… would she really understand? Well if anyone could… it would be Haruka. So with another sigh she looked back up and with resolution she began to tell Haruka her story.

"I don't even know where to begin… I feel almost foolish now because after what you've been through… my problems seem to pale in comparison." Haruka shook her head.

"Don't think that. My problems are simply different… not better or worse… just different." With another sweet and encouraging smile from Haruka, Michiru continued.

"Well we're actually not all that different." At this Haruka gave her a slightly confused look, but soon it dawned on her.

"So you're…"

"Gay. Yes I'm a lesbian. But I wasn't… I'm not… as strong as you. I hid the fact… I've been hiding it since I was 15, but now…" Michiru paused for a minute to wipe away a tear that was starting to slide down her cheek. "My girlfriend was always very understanding. She never pushed me to tell people. She knew what it would mean for my career. Not many people who are fond of my music would be happy if they found out I was gay. A classical violinist shouldn't be that way… For years we managed to keep it hidden from everyone… my parents, my manager, and the public. I thought everything was going great… that is until a month ago." Haruka gently squeezed her hand, urging her on.

"My parents… found out about us. They… they won't even talk to me anymore. I try calling everyday, but they won't return any of them. I couldn't believe it. I guess I knew that's how they would react which is why I never told them… but it didn't make it hurt any less. They're my parents…" Now the tears were falling freely and Haruka pulled Michiru close to her and held her. Once Michiru had calmed down a bit she pulled away a bit, but still remained within the blonde's loose grip.

"I thought that would be the worst of it. That nothing else would matter as long as I still had Shimiko with me… but I was wrong. I was completely oblivious. I was always so busy with my music I never realized that she was growing distant from me. I wish she would have said something to me instead of letting it get to where it did… I was just finishing a rehearsal and was talking to my manager when she came in screaming at me. Telling me that I never had time for her anymore, that I cared more for my music then her. I was dumbstruck… I didn't know what to say. She was right. However that wasn't the end of it…. Then… she told me that… that she was seeing someone else. Some women she had met more then 2 months before. She had been cheating on me and I had no clue. To make matters worse… my manager was standing right next to me with members of the orchestra floating around. They all heard everything… how I had been seeing a woman and how I had been cheated on and now dumped. They knew everything and there wasn't anything I could do so I ran… I ran out of there."

"That night I cried... and cried… and cried. It seemed to be the only thing I could do. The next day I woke up to my manager calling and leaving a message saying that he wouldn't work with me anymore. There just wasn't an audience for a lesbian violinist and he refused to have me dragging him down. After that came the newspaper. It had already leaked to the media and my face and name were plastered everywhere slandering me. Now everyone knew. I spent weeks in my apartment not willing to leave. I didn't want to face the public and their scrutinizing eyes. Finally I had enough of it and I found myself on that bridge..." Michiru hung her head. She felt Haruka tighten her grip and rub her arm comfortingly. "Everything that I had… that I knew… that I loved… is gone. I have nothing now." Michiru felt the soft fingers wipe away the tears again and she turned so she was looking once again into Haruka's kind eyes.

"You have me… and I'm not going to go anywhere. Not as long as you need me." Michiru buried her head into Haruka's shoulder and let all the pain and sorrow she had been holding in over this past month out. Haruka merely sat there and held her, gently caressing her back.

They stayed like that for almost an hour. The crying had subsided a while ago, but they simply sat there, unmoving. Finally Michiru pulled herself away from Haruka.

"I'm sorry." Haruka looked at her bewildered.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I shouldn't have dumped all my problems on you-" she stopped talking when Haruka placed a finger on her lips.

"I asked you to tell me. And I'm glad you did." Michiru shook her head.

"But why? Why have you tried so hard to help me?"

"I guess… I guess I want to be able to help someone like Orihime helped me. I think she was right… there's always something to live for."

"Like what? I've lost everything." Haruka simply shook her head at this.

"I thought the same thing, remember? And I was wrong."

"What makes you think I'm wrong? You had Orihime with you. I don't have anyone."

"Haven't you been listening to me?" Michiru looked up. "You have me… and no matter what, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Haruka…. Thank you!" Michiru embraced Haruka again. When they parted she stood up from the couch and straightened herself out before walking towards the front door. "I should really leave you be now. I'm sure you have things to do." She had her hand on the doorknob, but turned back when she heard Haruka speak.

"Actually… I was… wondering if you would like to stay for dinner?" Haruka scratched the back of her neck nervously. Michiru smiled… she looked so cute when she was nervous.

"I would love to Haruka." She turned around and followed the blonde back into the living room.

Michiru sat on the couch idly looking around the living room while Haruka worked in the kitchen making supper. She had offered to help, but the racer had adamantly refused. She told Michiru that after all that she had been through she deserved an easy night.

She smiled to herself as she thought of the tall blonde. She really was amazing. Michiru couldn't believe that there could be someone as kind and caring as Haruka was. Maybe Haruka was right. Maybe there is something worth living for… or someone. Michiru was broken from her thoughts as Haruka poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is served." Michiru smiled and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table that had been set and now held a delicious steaming meal of Chicken, rice and salad.

"This looks wonderful Haruka, Thank you."

"Well it's not much. I'm not a great cook, but I get by." They both started eating and within half an hour they were both finished. Haruka cleared the plates, once again refusing Michiru's offers of help, instead ushering her back out into the living room. Haruka soon entered, carrying two cups of tea. She sat down offering one to Michiru.

"So if you don't mind me asking… what are your plans now?" Michiru grimaced as she stared into her tea.

"I honestly don't know. It seems as if the musical world will have nothing to do with me."

"Hmm you don't know that." Michiru glanced up from her tea.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well all you know is that your manager wasn't willing to work with you. So he was a jerk but that doesn't mean that the entire music profession is against you."

"Well what about the papers. They had a field day with the news."

"That's because that's what the media does. They blow everything out of proportion. I think that someone with your talent won't easily be brushed aside." At this Michiru blushed. "You just have to fight Michiru."

"How do I do that? My manager left and no one will take his place." Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so? Michiru have you even asked anyone?" Michiru looked back down. "That's what I thought. Listen I know some people. I'll make some calls tomorrow and see what I can do."

"Really?" Haruka merely nodded and sipped her tea. Haruka looked at her watch and noticed that it was later then she had thought. "Well time certainly flew fast. I can I offer you a ride home?"

"I would really appreciate that, thank you. I don't really think I would like to walk again."

"Hmm… and I would have advised against it and would probably have picked you up and thrown you in my car had you refused." Michiru laughed at the comment which in turn elicited a smile from Haruka. "You know… I think that's the first time I've head you laugh. You look so much more beautiful when you're happy." Once again, Michiru blushed and kept her head low as she walked out of the apartment towards Haruka's car.

Soon they were parked in front of Michiru's buildings.

"Thank you for supper Haruka… and for listening and all your help. I really appreciate it."

"You really need to stop thanking me, it's my pleasure really." Haruka watched as Michiru opened the door, but hesitated with one foot o the pavement. "Michiru are you-" Haruka didn't have time to react as Michiru turned and swiftly took the racer's face in her hands and press her lips to Haruka's. As soon as it had started it was over as Michiru pulled away looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she rushed out of the car and into her building. Haruka sat there in shock. She placed her fingers on her lips and could still feel the sensation of the softer pair against hers. She smiled as she pulled the car away from the curb and drove away.

**A/N- Well what did you guys think? Crap? I didn't have the energy to reread this so I hope it's not as bad as I think. Let me know in a review. Thanks for taking the time for this. Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru groaned and turned over on her bed

**A/N- So the wind told me to update… so here's an update!**

**Falling Ch 7**

Michiru groaned and turned over on her bed. She swatted at her night table in an attempt to cease what had woken her. Finally her hand made contact with her alarm clock, but the noise ensued. Confused she looked at the clock. It was 11am. Normally she didn't sleep this late, but after last night she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, what she had said and of course… about Haruka. She groaned again as the obnoxious sound filled her ears again. She realized that it was the buzzer for her door. Grumbling she pulled herself out of bed and pulled a robe over her body.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the speaker at the side of the door.

"Good morning… let me in?" She smiled as she recognized the husky voice.

"Sure, come on up." She pressed the button unlocking the door to the building. She leaned against the wall and after a few blissful moments of thinking about Haruka she remembered that she had kissed the blonde last night and ran away right after. She prayed she hadn't horribly offended the blonde. She didn't know why she had run away. She didn't regret kissing Haruka at all… in fact it was probably the best decision she had made in awhile. However she might have screwed everything up by running away… but if that were true… what was Haruka doing here now?

Michiru jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She pulled her robe tighter around herself and unlocked the door. She opened it to a very sexy, grinning Haruka. She was dressed in nice tan suit with a blue shirt. All Michiru could think was 'oh my'.

"Morning."

"Good morning Haruka." Haruka let her eyes trail down Michiru's body, taking in her appearance.

"Get dressed." Michiru could only stare at Haruka, slightly confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said get dressed." Haruka laughed a bit at the cute expression Michiru wore. "I want to show you something so go on… get dressed."

Michiru disappeared down the hall, back into her bedroom. She emerged fifteen minutes later dressed in an elegant, yet casual, summer dress. Haruka smiled at her as she entered the living room. The racer stood from the couch and offered her arm to Michiru who blushed a bit as she put her arm through Haruka's.

After a ten minute drive down the streets of Tokyo Haruka parked the car. Michiru looked around. They were near one of Tokyo's more popular open air theaters.

"Haruka what are we doing here?"

"I told you… I have something to show you." The blonde answered as she stepped out of the car and walked around to Michiru's door, opening it and offering her hand to the violinist. Michiru took the blondes rough hand and let herself be led to the entrance of the theater. When they arrived at Haruka's desired destination Michiru let out a gasp and brought her free hand to cover her mouth.

"Haruka… what… how?" Haruka chuckled.

"I told you I knew some people."

"But… so quickly?" Michiru asked as she continued to look over the poster that graced the front door of the theater. It was a picture of Michiru playing the violin and advertising a concert performed by her in two weeks.

"Well I told my friend that I was calling in regards to you and she of course knew what had happened since she's always reading the art section. Apparently I'm the only one with their nose stuck in the sports, but anyways. She had this venue booked for somehow else, but they dropped out. She agreed to let you perform and even printed up these posters this morning. This one here is the first of many that's being plastered about town."

"Haruka this is… it's amazing. But you've only solved one of my problems. Just because I'm playing doesn't mean people are going to want to listen to me." Michiru hung her head, but brought it back up as she felt fingers under her chin.

"You worry too much. Trust me alight? Not everyone is as anti-gay as you seem to think. You being a lesbian does not change how you play." Michiru offered a small smile. "That's better. Would you like to join me for lunch? Or in your case I suppose it could b brunch?" Michiru laughed.

"I would love to Haruka." She once again took Haruka's arm and laid her head against the blonde's shoulder. Haruka was caught a little off guard by this action, but smiled as she looked upon the aqua haired woman.

The two women spent the entire afternoon together. They ate lunch at a small little café and afterwards decided to take a walk through one of the nearby parks. Overall it was a very pleasant day. Michiru was having such a good time with Haruka that she was saddened when the racers phone went off and she declared that there was a problem at the track that she needed to attend. Haruka drove Michiru home and promised she would call later.

That evening Michiru picked up her violin; something she hadn't done since the last time she was at rehearsal. She hadn't felt like playing. It just brought up the memories of what had transpired. Besides what was the point when she thought she would never play professionally again. However Haruka had given her a second chance.

She brought the Instrument under her chin and began to play what was in her head. She smiled as she swayed with the music. In her mind she could picture Haruka's perfect face; her strong jaw, deep green eyes and the smile that could melt your heart.

Before Michiru knew it the sun had completely set and she had been playing for a few hours. The time had just flown by. She set the instrument down in its case and grabbed a few blank music sheets and sat down at her desk. She wanted to transcribe what she had just played. Hopefully she would be able to get a few new pieces written for the concert. It might help if she had fresh material to offer her audience and as far as Michiru was concerned… this might be the best music she's ever composed.

The phone rang startling Michiru from her concentrated state.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hey Michiru it's me."

"Hello Haruka. Is everything ok at the track?"

"Yeah everything's fine. The car was just screwing up a bit. It's all fixed now."

"Well that's good."

"Yes it is. I have more good news for you though."

"What's that?"

"I got a call from my friend who's managing your concert and since just this afternoon half the tickets have sold."

"What? Are you serious?" Michiru could hear Haruka laugh a little on the other end of the phone.

"Yes I'm serious. See I told you it would work out."

"Haruka… I don't know what to say. This is more then I could have ever hoped for after what happened. I don't know how I could possibly thank you."

"Just tell me that you'll play your best at the concert."

"I will. I promise. I was even writing some new compositions when you called."

"Well then I guess I should leave the creative genius to her work. I'll talk to you later Michiru. Good night."

"Good night Haruka!"

Michiru smiled as she continued to work on her composition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Two weeks had passed in a blink of the eye and it was the night of the concert. She was in her dressing room making sure that everything was just right. Her hair was set in a bun on her head with some loose tendrils framing her face. Her dress was a dark blue that sparkled in the light and hung to all her curves perfectly. It was sleeveless and fell all the way to the floor. Michiru applied her last bit of make up accentuating her features just enough.

A knock at the door brought her eyes away from the mirror. She turned around and opened the door and her breath caught in her throat. If Michiru thought that Haruka looked sexy before it was nothing compared to what the blonde looked like in a tux. The black outfit was tailored perfectly to fit her and she looked amazingly handsome as she stood there.

Haruka also seem to be thinking the same thing in regards to Michiru. She stood there dumbstruck when she saw Michiru. She was the most beautiful sight the blonde had ever seen. She looked so incredibly elegant and gorgeous Haruka was stunned and almost forgot about the roses she had in her hands.

"Uh… here." She said as she held the roses out to Michiru. "I got you these."

"Thank you Haruka. They're beautiful." Michiru took the flowers and walked back into the room with Haruka following.

"You look very beautiful tonight Michiru." Michiru looked at Haruka, but turned away as she felt a blush start to creep over her face.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." As if mirroring Michiru, Haruka's face reddened.

"Um, thank you. I guess I should leave you to finish getting ready then." Haruka turned to leave but stopped when she got to the door. She turned around and swiftly made her way back to Michiru, wrapping her arms around the violinist and pulling her into a kiss. When Haruka pulled away Michiru was stunned. The blonde smirked a little and whispered into Michiru's ear. "Good luck. I know you'll do great." And with that she left the room.

Michiru stood there breathless and touched her lips. They were still tingling from the sensation of Haruka's lips on hers. She smiled to herself as she picked up her violin and strode towards the stage with new found confidence.

The crowded amphitheater erupted into applause as Michiru finished her final song. Flowers were thrown on the stage as Michiru bowed to the audience. With a wave she exited the stage.

As she walked back to her dressing room she felt as if she was floating on air. She had performed better then she could ever remember. It had been one of the best nights of her life… and she owed it all to Haruka.

Back in her dressing room Michiru quickly packed up her things and hurried out. She had told Haruka earlier that she would meet her by her car.

When she got outside she could see the blonde leaning against her car. As soon as Haruka saw her she smiled and pushed herself off the vehicle. She started walking towards Michiru who was now practically running at the blonde. Michiru flung herself at Haruka who caught her and ensnared the racers lips with her own.

The kiss was much more passionate then the last two and both women did not want it to end. Haruka however pulled back with and winced. Michiru looked at her confused.

"Michi… your violin is digging into my back." Michiru gasped a bit as she realized she was holding her violin and the more passionate the kiss had gotten the tighter she was squeezing the blonde. She quickly released her hold on Haruka.

"Sorry." She whispered looking embarrassed. Haruka merely laughed and grabbed the instrument away from her and placed it in the back seat of her car, before turning back to Michiru and kissing her again.

"You played great Michi." Michiru smirked at the nickname she was given.

"It's all because of you Ruka."

"Can I take you home?"

"Of course." Haruka smiled and helped Michiru into the car and then took her seat behind the wheel. She started the engine and drove off.

**A/N-So… what do you think? Review please!**


End file.
